Need
by Karalena Cullen
Summary: Slash.  Jack finds Daniel in the storage closet and in trying to comfort him, lets his guard down.


Need

By: karacullen23

Rated: NC-17

WARNING: Slash, as in two men having sexual relations. If this isn't your cuppa' tea, don't read.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I get paid for the crap that I write.

Summary:

Slash. Jack finds Daniel in the storage closet and in trying to comfort him, lets his guard down.

Spoilers: "Need" season 2

A/N:

This is my very first SG1 fic ever. I actually haven't even really read any SG1 fics. But I've been watching the first couple of seasons recently. I never actually even thought about slashing up Jack and Daniel, though I've always thought they were both sexy as hell. Then I had a dream the other night after having watched the episode, "Need" from season 2. Here's what came of it. I hope you enjoy. And as always, please review!

Jack's POV

I find him rocking back and forth on the floor of the storage closet. "Daniel?"

It has been a little over a week since our return from P3x773 and Daniel has been suffering horribly with withdrawal of the sarcophagus. He's been like a complete stranger, screaming obscenities and lashing out, he had to be tied down for his own protection. I don't know how he managed it, but he escaped.

He seems agitated and still very jumpy, and even though I loathe to admit to myself, I feel afraid of him. Well, actually more afraid for him, and of how he might react. But still, he's my friend, and my heart aches to see him like this. I bend down beside him and speak softly. "Hey, you alright?"

He looks up at me, puffy dark circles under his sunken eyes, his face ashen and sweaty. But his eyes no longer look like those of a caged animal. Instead, they hold weariness, pain, and shame. He gives a small crooked smile and shudders, "I will be. I just...had to get out of there for a bit."

"You look better." I lie. But at least he seems to be himself again. The worst of it is finally over.

He chuckles dryly. His bloodshot eyes shine brightly in the dim light, "It hurts, Jack."

I place a gentle hand on his shoulder, a strange tightness in my throat, "What hurts Daniel?"

The sorrow in his eyes stabs through to my heart and squeezes tight, "Everything..." and he breaks down into gut wrenching sobs. I can't help it. I can't bear to see him in such pain, it's almost as though his pain is my own. Without a moments hesitation I have him cradled in my arms. My fingers tangle into his silky locks, trying to soothe, wanting to comfort.

"Shh...It's okay. The worst is over, you're going to be fine Daniel."

His body feels broken in my arms. So light and frail.

"I'm sorry..." He manages to squeak out in between sobs.

"It's alright, it's been a hell of a few weeks. There's no shame in crying."

"No...not that...I..." he takes some deep breaths to quiet his crying and steady his voice. He looks up at me, his blue eyes bright, his pale face wet with tears. "I was horrible. I just left you there in the mine..." his breath hitches in his chest and he swallows back the sob that threatens to erupt, but fresh tears stream down his cheeks. "I can't believe I just...left you there...you almost died because of...me."

My hand absently brushes the tears from his face, "Hey, now that wasn't your fault. It was the sarcophagus, it...it fucked with your head, Daniel. It's like a really strong, really bad drug that was slowly stealing your soul."

"I should have been stronger. I should have..."

I place a gentle finger on his soft lips to quiet him, hating to hear him blaming himself for something that he had no right to feel guilty about. His breathing quickens and he gives me a funny look, and that's when I realize that my fingers are still playing over his lips. I pull my hand away as though burned, and I feel the heat rise in my face. I stand up with my back to him, cursing myself mentally for having given too much away with such a simple, stupid gesture. "Well, uh...we should probably get you back to sick bay before Dr. Frasier discovers you gone and sends out the red alert."

I hear movement as he rises to his feet, but he doesn't leave. Instead his bare feet pad silently over to me. He places a tentative hand on my shoulder. "Jack?"

Oh shit, oh shit. Please don't make a big deal out of this. Please just go and pretend that you didn't see my feelings for you. Christ. What a stupid idiot. I take a deep breath, try to put my mask back in place, and turn to face him. "Yeah?"

He's not buying it. There's a quizzical look in his eyes, and he cocks his head to the side and I know he's reading me. His finger lingers on his bottom lip feeling where my own had just been. "Jack, what...?"

My heart is pounding in my throat, the panic threatening to overtake me. I choke it down, a hard lump to swallow. "Never mind Daniel, just forget about it." I turn and head towards the exit, needing to get out of here before I break down and lose it completely and fall to my knees pledging my undying love and lust for this man beside me. I've hidden it so well for so many years, and it would be monumentally stupid to screw it all up now.

"Jack, wait. Please." I can never deny him anything, especially when he uses 'that' tone, pleading and yet demanding at the same time.

I heave out a sigh and reluctantly raise my eyes to his searching, penetrable gaze. Five heartbeats pass, pounding heavily beneath my chest...seven...eight...and then his lips are on mine. Soft, tentative, curious. I can't help it, a small moan escapes from deep within me, and all the feelings that I've been trying to deny, to keep locked deep inside for oh, so many years break lose, and I'm kissing him back with everything I am. His arms fling around me and crush me against his body. My hands hungrily explore his light, but muscular frame. Deep growls rumble in his throat and he pulls me even tighter against him and grinds into me. The feel of his cock hard against my own sends me into a frenzy and I all but tear his thin scrub top off of him, needing to feel his hot skin under my hands. From within my erotic haze I vaguely hear the sound of a zipper, and then gasp as a cool hand reaches into my pants and takes a firm hold on my throbbing cock. I buck into his tight grip as he pumps me furiously. His mouth leaves mine and his teeth sink pleasurably into the flesh of my neck. "Christ..." I hiss and feel a warm, tightening pull in my balls. My nails dig into the flesh of his shoulder in short warning, as the orgasm rips through me. Hot come spilling into his hand and onto his stomach. His hand slows, and gently coaxes every last drop from me, before removing his hand.

My knees are trembling, and I fear they'll collapse under me. I fall to my knees and nuzzle the hardness straining from beneath his pants. I release his cock from the bonds of his clothes and breath deep the musky, sweet scent of his sex. I've never done this before, but the need to bring him to fulfillment and a deep, primal instinct from deep within leads me on. I take his weeping cock into my mouth, and run my tongue over the silky, smooth skin. He's hot and throbbing in my mouth, and it feels amazing! So smooth, so soft, so delicious. He moans above me and spurs me on. I twirl my tongue around the head as I take him deeper and deeper into my mouth, adding suction off and on. The sounds of ecstasy that I'm eliciting from him fill me with pride and love. Never in all my years have I experienced something so fulfilling. I pick up my rhythm and suck harder. He bucks into me, and the tip of his cock hits the back of my throat. I start to gag, but force my throat to swallow, and I'm gulping him down. His fingers clutch and pull at my hair as he begins to pump into me frantically. And I take it, his forceful thrusting into the back of my throat instantly bruising me, but it feels so damn good. I moan with the pleasurable sensations running through me, and his fingers tighten in my hair and I feel him tremble. "Oh, fuck...Jack..." he cries out. And he spills his hot come down my throat. I swallow every drop hungrily, then pull back and lick him clean. I savour the salty/sweet flavour on my tongue before he collapses before me and pulls me into a breath stealing kiss.

We lay in each others arms, hearts racing, trying to catch our breath. I run my fingers through his sweaty, damp hair with one hand while he clutches for dear life to my other hand, squeezing, turning our knuckles white. Finally our breathing slows, our heart rates beat at a regular pace. We are both reluctant to move or speak, neither wanting to break the spell of the moment. Unfortunately, we can't stay like this in the storage room forever, eventually someone will come looking for us. Reluctantly Daniel pulls away from my embrace and the loss of his body against mine leaves me cold. He scrambles into his shirt and I fold my sated cock back into my boxers and zip up my pants. We spend the next few moments trying to tidy ourselves up so we look semi presentable. I comb my fingers through my mussed up hair, trying to get it to lay neat on my head. Daniel runs his hands over his now wrinkled clothes, trying to smooth them out.

He reaches his hand down to mine, and he helps pull me up from the floor. His face is bright red, and he avoids my eyes. "We'd uh...better get back before somebody misses us." He croaks out.

"Yeah, probably." I mutter. A cold, empty feeling weighs me down inside. I don't want to go. I'm afraid that we'll walk out that door, he'll go his way and I'll go mine, and everything that just happened will be forgotten. I don't want that. I've loved Daniel for so long and wanted him for so long, now that I've had him, I don't think I can go back to the way things were before. I want so much more. I want Daniel. But I'm afraid to say anything. Afraid of being a fool. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if this was nothing more than a one time fuck to him? I can't bear the thought. God what have I done?

His quiet voice pulls me from my dark thoughts, "Jack..."

I raise my head to look up into his flushed face. "Yeah?"

He smiles abashedly, "What...uh...what are you doing tonight?"

The cold, empty feeling disappears in an instant and I beam over at him, "Having dinner with you at my place."

His whole face lights up and he rushes over to me and kisses me enthusiastically. When he releases my face I run my fingers once more through his tangled locks. "That is of course, only if Dr. Frasier gives you the okay."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm feeling one hundred percent. In fact, I've never felt better." He gives me a final kiss and saunters out of the room.

"Neither have I." I smile into the empty room. "Neither have I." And I leave, my heart all but bursting with the prospects of this suprising new turn of events. And hopefully, the beginning of the happiest days of the rest of my life.

The End.


End file.
